gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Woolery: Naturally Stoned
Chuck Woolery: Naturally Stoned was a short-lived reality series that takes a look at the daily life of game show legend Chuck Woolery, as he goes to work, makes public appearances and becomes a parent at home with his family. Premise The series features Woolery at work on the set of Lingo and at home with his family in Park City, Utah. It also reveals the inner workings of making a game show while also capturing some candid moments in Woolery's personal life with his former third wife (Teri Nelson), their two sons named Michael and Sean as well as Teri's two lovely daughters named Jennifer and Courtney all with whom Woolery is close to. Press Photos Naturally_Stoned.jpg|Promo Logo cargo-pages-gsn.jpg|Press Photo Naturally Stoned Lyrics (1968) By Avant-Garde 1 It seems the days we spent together, All too quickly fade away. And even now my lonely mind, Is filled with thoughts of yesterday. They say grow up, Put your mind on what you have to do. But I know I can never make it baby, Without you! CHORUS I can feel a good vibration, When I put my mind on you alone. I can get a real sensation, feel like I'm Naturally Stoned, Naturally Stoned. 2 And now they say it's time for me to face the troubled world alone. But I know I can never do it while I'm standing on my own. There's just one thing that they do not seem to understand. Why can't they get it through their heads, I need a helping hand. X2 I can feel a good vibration, When I put my mind on you alone. I can get a real sensation, feel like I'm Naturally Stoned, Naturally Stoned. I can feel a good vibration, When I put my mind on you alone. I can get a real sensation, feel like I'm Naturally Stoned, Naturally Stoned! Naturally Stoned! TV Version I can feel a good vibration, When I put my mind on you alone I can get a real sensation, fell like I'm Naturally Stoned, Naturally Stoned! Naturally Stoned! Naturally Stoned Rap Lyrics by Chuck Woolery (2003) Yo! Check it out, Chuck W. Comin' at you tried and true. Slicky, freaky tricky yo'. back in two and two. Yeah, the Chuck Wagon is taking ya' home. So don't flip it, just kick it, With the Naturally Stoned. That's me. The Big C. I'm on za zame show zizetwork, a chilly, chilly, wanna really. You wanna talk smack, I say snap, Take it back to da whack shack Jack! No bones, My act is honed I'm the funky, lookin' Chucky. and I'm Naturally Stoned! Naturally Stoned yo'! Trivia *In 2002, the show was originally titled as Chuck Woolery: Behind the Lingo, for which the title in itself is a reference to Woolery's formerly popular GSN original he hosted from 2002 until 2007. *The title of the show references to Woolery's 1968 hit song "Naturally Stoned" when he was originally a lead singer of the band Avant-Garde. *Woolery's ex-wife, Teri Nelson is the granddaughter of the late Ozzie and Harriet Nelson. *The show also ended his marriage to Teri Nelson as he was divorced from her in 2004. He's currently married to Kim Barnes since 2006. *''Chuck Woolery: Naturally Stoned'' is the first reality show involving around a GSN personality and was the first short-lived reality show that aired for six episodes, the second reality show that had a sort-of similar fate in the veins was Carnie Wilson: Unstapled in 2010. Youtube Videos Chuck Woolery "Naturally Stoned" (Rap) Directed by Grady Cooper Bobblehead doll promo Full Episode Vimeo Video Chuck Woolery: Naturally Stoned on Vimeo Category:Reality Category:Celebrity Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2003 premieres Category:2003 endings